bizarre adventure
by anime26
Summary: Jotaro Kujo and lucy heartfilia have been best friends since childhood, now at 17 years old Jotaro has changed, when holly kujo falls ill. lucy decides to travel with jotaro and friends to save her. rated T for language
1. prologue

Bizarre adventure

Hello everyone anime26 here with another crossover between jojo's bizarre adventure stardust crusaders and fairy tail.

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own jojo's bizarre adventure or fairy tail their wonderful creators do.

Summery

Jotaro Kujo and Lucy Heartfilia have been friends since childhood, now 2nd years in high school. Jotaro has changed, when jotaro's mother holly falls ill due to a curse thanks to the Joestar family's enemy, vampire Dio Brando. Lucy, her older cousin Laxus Dreyar and his friends decide to travel with jotaro, his grandfather Joesph Joestar and others to get rid of Dio once and for all before Holly Kujo dies.

Prologue

A woman with brown hair, blue eyes and her son walked up to the house when the moving truck left. A new family just moved into the neighborhood so she decided to welcome them and introduce herself and her 7 year old son.

Knocking on the door another woman answered this one had blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"can I help you?" the blonde woman asked.

"my name is holly kujo this is my son jotaro, we thought we'd come welcome you to the neighborhood. The woman know as holly said and jotaro gave the blonde a plate of sugar cookies

"oh thank you" the blonde said taking the plate with a smile.

"layla who are you talking too?" a blonde man carrying a young girl stepped up beside layla.

"jude the neighbor came to welcome us, this is holly kujo and her son jotaro" turning back "I'm layla heartfilia this is my husband jude and our daughter lucy" layla said introducing her and her family.

"pleased to meet you" jude said setting lucy down on her feet where she dove behind her mother's legs.

"she's shy meeting new people" layla said moving behind lucy "lucy introduce yourself properly" layla said in a soft voice.

"hello I'm lucy heartfilia please to meet you" the young girl said before hiding behind her mother once again.

Chuckling at his daughters action "we were about to order dinner, why don't you join us" he said.

"we'd love to" holly said with a smile thinking this was a start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

Bizarre adventure

Hey there peeps here is the first official chapter of my crossover for jojo's bizarre adventure and fairy tail. I will try to follow jojo's story line as best as I can.

Disclaimer – I don not own jojo's bizarre adventure or fairy tail or the characters.

Chapter one

Lucy heartfilia sat in class looking at the empty desk on her left.

"Where is that idiot?" Lucy asked herself wondering where her childhood friend was.

Where's who Luce, your not talking about kujo are you?" asked a guy with salmon colored hair.

"Oh morning natsu, yeah I'm wondering where jotaro is I haven't seen him since last week" Lucy answered looking at the guy known as natsu.

"I heard he was in jail, anyway why bother with him he's hardly ever here and when he is it's just to fight" natsu said sitting down at his desk.

"He hasn't always been like that, and despite his lack of attendance he gets good marks in all of his subjects and tests" Lucy said defending her friend.

"That doesn't sound like kujo" said another guy with raven hair and was shirtless.

Sigh "grey your shirt and you don't know jotaro he's actually a good guy" Lucy said with a smile thinking of her childhood friend.

Suddenly there was a huge boom and all the windows in the school shattered and broke.

"What the heck was that? An explosion" a student asked.

"Lucy are you alright?" gray asked as they all stood up the young blonde was in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine, I wonder what caused the windows to brake like that" she asked.

"it sounded like that explosion came from the infirmary" gray said as he, natsu and Lucy ran out of the classroom entering the hall, Lucy noticed a familiar figure walking away from the school.

"Jotaro" Lucy said noticing he was carrying someone on his shoulder "what has he done this time?" the young blonde asked herself.

"Lucy" someone shouted her name looking to see a tall blonde male with blue eyes and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye.

"Laxus" Lucy called out his name turning fully to make sure he was unharmed from the glass.

Reaching the younger blonde making sure she wasn't hurt as well, he was quite protective of his baby cousin "you alright?" he asked.

"yeah I wasn't anywhere near the glass, I was on my way to see what caused it to happen when I saw jotaro walking away from the school carrying someone on his shoulder" the young blonde answered.

"Let me guess, you want to go find out what he's up too" laxus answered crossing his arms and had a smirk on his face.

Smiling "you know me all too well lax" Lucy said using her nickname for him before leaving the school.

(Kujo residence)

"Oh I just had the most amazing connection with my son" Holly Kujo exclaimed happily picking up a picture frame of a young man in it. "He must be thinking of me at school" holly said hugging the frame.

"I wasn't thinking of you" voice said from behind her scaring her dropping the frame.

"Jotaro why aren't you at school? Why are you covered in blood and who is that?" Holly asked her son.

It's none of your business" jotaro said walking away "I need to find the old man, it's hard to find anyone in a house this big" he said.

"You can find him with avdol in the tea room" holly told her son as she watched him walk away thinking (jotaro, why won't you talk to me, it just makes me worry)

"Hey" jotaro called out bring her attention to him.

"Yes" holly asked.

"You look a little pale, do you feel okay?" jotaro asked looking at his mother.

"Fine, thank you" holly exclaimed happily giving a victory sign

Jotaro stared at her for a second before walking away again with holly watching him this time with a smile "I knew it" she thought and went to go get the first aid kit.

"It's too late for him, he'll be dead in a few days time" joseph said looking over the young man jotaro had brought home.

"What" jotaro asked?

"Jotaro this is not your fault, he pledged himself to dio" joseph said lifting the young man's bangs revealing a nasty looking thing.

"What the hell is that?" a new voice asked from the door way. Everyone looked to see two blondes; both wearing a high school uniform, a male and female.

"Lucy, laxus what are you doing here?" jotaro asked his friends.

"I saw you walk away from the school and decided to see what was up, now what is that thing?" Lucy asked again looking at the thing attached to the stranger's forehead.

"it's called a flesh bud made off Dio's own cells, it attaches to the brain" joseph answered with grim look he'll be dead in a few days time"

"So remove the bud" jotaro said

"No the brain is too delicate we could kill him quicker" joseph said.

"What do you mean kill him, what hell are you up too jotaro?" The blonde male known as laxus asked getting pissed off.

It's not of your business dreyar" jotaro said addressing laxus by his last name.

"It is when you made my baby cousin worry kujo, she's been worried sick about you for the last four days" laxus said getting in jotaro's face.

"Laxus knock it off" Lucy said trying to push her cousin back before a fight started out between the two teenage boys.

She's right jotaro we need to find a way to remove the bud without damaging the brain to much" the dark skinned male said.

"I can remove it" jotaro said kneeling beside red haired male and calling out his stand and it started pulling the bud out.

Feeling the bud being pulled the red haired male opened his eyes "what are you?" he asked.

"Don't move if I mess this up your brain is toast" jotaro said concentrating on his task.

"Jotaro you must stop it has already reached up your arm" the dark skinned male said as he tried to reach the two.

"Avdol stop, my grandson is truly impressive he hasn't faltered nor has his stand" joseph said with an impressed look on his face.

Another moment and the bud were out and joseph destroyed it. "Why would you save me" the stranger asked jotaro.

"Not sure, I don't really have an answer" jotaro said turning away from him pulling his hat over his eyes.

Lucy just smiled she knew the reason Jotaro didn't like seeing people in trouble in his heart he was the same little boy she had met years ago unknown to them holly was thinking the same thing (jotaro I see right through you).

"There you go all fixed up" Holly said all done bandaging the male's head.

"Thank you" he said.

"So your name kakyoin, why don't you star here tonight, papa go get his futon ready" Holly said.

"What why do I have to do it, another thing the ground is too hard get a bed" joseph said throwing a little tantrum

"No way we're in japan, here we sleep on the floor" holly said patting the floor "One other thing all my friends' call me Seiko so please refer to me with that otherwise I won't answer" she said.

"Holly is a beautiful name; I gave it to you myself." Joseph said trying to get his daughter's attention but just ignored him.

The next morning

Holly, where are you? You gave me jotaro's pants were are mine, holly answer me, oh that's right she respond unless I call her Seiko" joseph said to himself "no she has a beautiful name that I gave her, Holly" he continued calling for his daughter.

"Alright time for school, I'm actually going to go today" jotaro said when slid open the door.

"That's good to know jotaro" a female said jotaro knew all too well looking to see Lucy standing there with her cousin "we have algebra test today" she said as she starting walking away.

Jotaro went to follow but felt something was wrong going and it had to do with his mother he went back in with laxus and Lucy following him.

Avdol was walking around the kujo residence when he heard something in the kitchen. Arriving he found holly out cold on the floor "Mrs. Kujo what's the matter?" avdol said checking her forehead "she has a terrible fever, Mrs. Kujo please forgive me" he said before revealing her back to find vines and flower buds coming out of her back.

She has a stand but it's transparent she's not strong enough to support it. It was odd that Mr. joester and jotaro developed a stand but Mrs. Kujo is to kind hearted she has no reason to fight if we don't defeat Dio she will die" avdol looked up to see Joseph, jotaro, Lucy and laxus standing in the door way.

"Holly" Lucy shouted running to her mother figure laxus behind her.

"NOOOOO" joseph grabbed jotaro by his coat and pushed him against the wall.

They all stood still for a moment before jotaro grabbed his grandfather's wrist "old man what do we need to do?" he asked.

"We need to find and defeat Dio" joseph said when they got holly to a futon. "I've taken many spirit photos of him but they all come out the same way just him in pitch black darkness.

"you should've mentioned this earlier, if my stand can pull a flesh bud out of someone's brain without damaging it then it should be able to find something in the darkness" jotaro said taking the picture from his grandfather.

The stand searches the darkness until he finds something "it's found something, let's have him sketch it" jotaro said giving his stand a pencil and it started drawing until a bug was on the paper.

"It's a fly that doesn't help us much" joseph said looking at the drawing.

"No I've seen that fly before, do you have an encyclopedia?" avdol asked jotaro.

"We do have a library" jotaro answered.

"I'll do some research" avdol said leaving the room.

"Mm" Holly suddenly woke up and sat up getting everyone's attention.

"Oh holly your awake" joseph said "jotaro go get her some water" he told his grandson.

After drinking the water her son got for her "better, so what do you want for dinner" holly asked trying to get from the bed.

"just stay there" jotaro raised his voice stunning everyone in the room "just stay there until your better" he muttered covering his eyes he didn't want to admit it but he was worried for his mother, it brought back memories of when Lucy lost her mom.

"He's right Holly you should just rest" Lucy said as she helped Holly lay down.

"It's not so bad having a little cold once in a while" holly said as she lost conscious once again.

"Mr. Joestar I've found it, "It's known as the Aswan ui ui fly found in Egypt"" avdol said running into the room with a book.

"So it is in Egypt" kakyoin said also stepping into the room "the flesh bud was planted in my brain 3 months ago, I was traveling with my family when I met Dio, When are you leaving I'm going with you" kakyoin said

"Hold up why would you come with us" jotaro asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure" kakyoin said but pointed to his forehead where the bud had been smiling he indicated that he knew exactly why he was going.

"I'm going as well" Lucy said with determination featured in her eyes holly had become a second mother to Lucy when her own mother died there was no way she was going to watch jotaro lose his she couldn't bare it.

"Not without me your not" laxus had spoken up, there was no way in hell he was letting her go off into danger and he wasn't there to protect her sure he could try to persuade her into not going, but she had her mind set on something nothing could change her mind they both had inherited the dreyar stubbornness from their grandfather Makarov dreyar.

"The hell you are, you don't even have stands" jotaro said facing them he wasn't about innocent people in danger especially his childhood friend and cousin.

"Jotaro, holly become like a second mother to me when I lost mine, don't expect me to just stay here and watch you lose yours. Lucy said with fire shining in her eyes.

That left jotaro speechless with weird feeling in his heart that he had never felt before.

"she'll just end up following you guys, you of all people should know that once Lucy sets her mind to something nothing can stop her" laxus said with a smirk crossing his arms.

Sighing "good grief" jotaro said resigning to let them come.

"Alright we leave in an hour, I have a few calls to make" joseph said leaving the room.

An hour later

A bunch of cars show up and medical equipment is brought into the kujo residence.

"The speed wagon foundation will keep and eye on holly while were gone" joseph said coming out of the house with avdol.

"Good to know" Lucy said as she walked up to the group with laxus both wearing different clothes.

Lucy had a grey tank top, black jeans, Brown boots with spikes which had been a gift from holly for Christmas, and she had put her long hair up into a pony tail.

Laxus had changed into black jeans, a purple button up long sleeved shirt and a coat with grey fur on the edge draped over his shoulders which had also been a Christmas gift from Holly.

"Jotaro before we go, I would like to name your stand using the tarot please pick a card" avdol said pulling out a deck of tarot cards.

Jotaro picks a card showing it to avdol, "the star card, I shall name your stand star platinum" avdol said.

"Alright let's head to Egypt" joseph said and they all head to the airport heading off on a bizarre adventure.

There you go folks chapter one of bizarre adventure please rate and review thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Bizarre adventure

Hello everyone anime26 here with another chapter for my jojo's bizarre adventure/fairy tail entitled bizarre adventure. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own jojo's bizarre adventure, fairy tail or its characters they belong to their wonderful creators.

Chapter two

"I felt it again, felt them watching me" a deep voice rumble as the owner got out of a bed and walked over to where an instant camera sat. Spiny purple vines appeared from the mystery's person's arm hitting the camera taking a picture the image that showed up was of joseph joestar and jotaro kujo.

"So their on their way to Egypt" the mystery person said.

"I have sent someone to deal with them lord Dio" said an elderly woman with two right hands.

"Let us hope the user can destroy them enya" the person now identified as Dio said looking at the photo again.

With jotaro and others

"Gah, I felt him watching us" joseph said startled

"Yeah" jotaro replied more calmly then his grandfather.

"You both felt him watching you, how is that possible?" Lucy asked from her seat next to laxus.

"Dio must have a stand like my hermit purple that allows him to spy on us" joseph answered the young blonde "by the way miss heartfilia why did you decide to come with us even though you both don't have a stand?" he asked Lucy.

Smiling "just call me Lucy and to answer your question I've known jotaro and his parents since I moved into the neighborhood about 10 years ago, it was holly and jotaro who came and introduced themselves when the truck left. We all became quick friends often having dinner at each others homes we even took a few trips together. Unfortunately shortly after I turned 10 my mother who had been sick for awhile passed away, when that happened holly became like a second mother to me whenever I needed her she would be there and has been ever since" Lucy told them thinking of her second mother figure.

"I see holly has always been a kind and caring person even as a young girl, what about your father" joseph asked.

"Tch what father, he hasn't been much of a father for the past six years" Lucy said getting up heading for the rest room.

"That's a sore subject for her old man" jotaro said "her father Jude emotionally abandoned her after her mother's death" he finished saying.

"Lucy is the spitting image of my aunt layla that's why my uncle Jude won't even look at Lucy as a result of that my old man became a father figure to her, not that he minds my dad loved his little sister and he loves Lucy" laxus said.

"That must've been hard on her" kakyion said turning around in his seat to look at them.

Suddenly joseph asked "hey does anyone else feel the plane tilting or is it just me?" he asked everyone else.

"No Mr. Joestar I feel it as well" avdol said turning in his seat.

Just then jotaro noticed something "a stag beetle, is that a stand?" he said out loud.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything" laxus asked answering jotaro's question.

Suddenly there was a loud boom "joestar-san the engine is on fire" kakyoin said.

Getting a bad feeling joseph ran for the cockpit to find the pilots dead. "oh my god" joseph and the stewderss yelled out at the same time causing the two woman to back up and bump into jotaro at the sight of him they get all starry eyed.

"Move bitch" jotaro said pushing them aside and right into kakyoin.

"Please forgive him" kakyoin said with a charming smile making the stewardess's starry eyed over him as well.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucy asked coming up behind them getting a look at the pilots gasping covering her mouth.

"I've got to keep the plane from crashing" joseph said moving one of the pilots.

"Mr. Joestar do you even know how to fly a plane?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Of course I do" joseph answered feeling a little insulted.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen both laxus and Lucy thought at the same time.

Just then the stand killed a passenger ripping out the tongue and wrote MASSACRE on the wall.

Gasping Lucy covered her eyes and buried herself into the closest person to her which happen to be jotaro, placing an arm around her "where the hell is the stand user" jotaro asked looking around.

"You youngsters are mighty noisy" said an elderly man as he came out of the bathroom touching the blood upon realizing what it was the stranger fainted.

"What are we going to do" Lucy asked going to check if the guy was still breathing.

Jotaro spotted the stand was dangerously close to the young blonde "Lucy slowly walk back over to us" he said holding out his hand.

However before Lucy could move the old guy opened his eyes and took her hostage. "Lucy, get your wrinkly old hands off my cousin you old geezer" laxus said but that only made the old man place a knife against the young blondes throat.

"Nice going lax" Lucy sarcastically said rolling her eyes.

"who the hell are you?" jotaro asked with calm voice but inside he unbelievably pissed that some sleeze ball old man dared to put his hands on his best friend it bothered jotaro more then it should have, he'd think about it later right now he had a stand to defeat.

"I'm grey fly and my stands name is tower of grey, my stand has been responsible for hundreds of calamities people mistake for accidents.

"So that accident that recently happened in England with over three hundred casualties" avdol said.

Laughing "yes that one was a blast, this time I have a job to do straight from Lord Dio to destroy joseph joestar and jotaro kujo" grey fly said.

"You make me sick" Lucy said "people aren't tools to play with and discard when you get bored, the people in that accident all had families that loved them and you took that away from them" the young blonde said with tears running down her face seeing that jotaro was even more pissed.

"Hiphernt green" kakyoin called his stand out.

"Don't even think about it boy or I might be tempted to slice this little beauty's neck" the geezer said with an evil chuckle. However Lucy had enough slamming her elbow into the man as hard as she could surprising him Lucy was able to get away and ran over to laxus and with that kakyoin defeated the stand and the stand user.

Later

Joseph managed to land the plane in the ocean all of the passengers were saved and taken to land

Lucy was quietly staring at the plane she didn't notice she was shivering until something warm landed on her shoulders looking up she saw found laxus without his coat "you okay" he asked coming closer to her.

"I'll be fine, its just unbelievable that there are people in the world can be so evil" Lucy replied thinking about what that old man had done to so many innocent people.

"All we can do is help as many people as we can" laxus told his little cousin as he pulled her closer to comfort her.

Lucy didn't say anything else just snuggled up to her cousin and fell into a restless sleep.

"She really has a big heart doesn't she" kakyoin said watching the young blonde sleep.

Nodding "she got that from her mom, she cant stand see anyone being hurt" laxus said to the others "she'll help in anyway she knows how, that's the way she's always been that way since the day she was born" the older blonde said before closing his eyes.

Everyone did the same except for jotaro his mind was going over on what happened when that old geezer held Lucy hostage he'd had never been pissed off then he was at that point in time. Jotaro had always got irritated when guys flirted with Lucy but this time it got to him more then usual. Shaking his head he'd think about another time then with a low voice he said "I'm never flying with you again old man" before closing his eyes for some shut eye.

There you go folks, chapter 2 of bizarre adventure please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Bizarre adventure

Hey everyone it's been a few weeks since I last posted a chapter for bizarre adventure, so here I am with chapter 3, without further ado.

Disclaimer – I don't own jojo's bizarre adventure, fairy tail or its characters. I just own the plot.

Chapter 3

Arriving in Hong Kong the joestar group decided to get something to eat at one of joseph's aquitence restaurant.

Laxus sat down not noticing Lucy frown. "Laxus did you forget something?" Lucy asked her family member.

"Not that I know of" Laxus said but he knew exactly what she was talking about as much as he loved his younger cousin he loved to piss her of just as much.

Getting ready to blow up at the older blonde someone pulled her chair out for her looking back to see jotaro had pulled it out she smiled.

"At least someone is a gentleman" Lucy said sitting down allowing jotaro to push her up to the table before sitting down himself.

"I just didn't want to hear your screeching" jotaro replied picking up his menu not seeing Lucy getting ready to blow up at him as well.

"Excuse me but I'm having trouble reading the menu, you guys help me out?" a random guy asked walking up to them holding the menu up to his face.

"Your annoying, go away" jotaro said.

"Jotaro be nice he obviously needs our help, why don't you join us" joseph said offering a seat to the stranger.

"Thank you I'm jean Pierre polnareff" the stranger now idenfied as polnareff introduced himself as he sat down next to kakyoin.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lucy Heartfilia, this is my cousin Laxus Dreyar and my best friend Jotaro Kujo" Lucy said introducing herself, Laxus and jotaro.

They ordered food and sat around and ate polnareff pulled out a star-shaped carrot

"you know I know someone with a birthmark that's shaped like this" the Frenchmen put it on the back of his neck "right here" he finished saying sensing danger jotaro grabbed Lucy and got her away from the table Laxus following them just as a stand came out of the food.

"What the hell?" yelled out Laxus standing up dusting himself off?

"So you're one of Dio's minions" said joseph looking at the enemy.

"Indeed I am I'm Jean Pierre Polnareff and my stand is known as silver chariot and I've come to eliminate Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo, and maybe have a little fun with the girl" the Frenchman said looking back at Lucy.

"The hell you will" three voices rang out

Laxus seriously got pissed because he couldn't stand anyone messing with his baby cousin Lucy may be a year younger then him but she was his family and he would protect her from anything even if it killed him.

Despite just meeting her but from what he'd has witnessed Lucy obviously meant a lot to both his daughter but more so his grandson, joseph stood in front of them he would protect them jotaro had a stand and could handle himself but the two blondes didn't have a stand and couldn't see them.

The most surprising person to yell out was jotaro he usually just stood between Lucy and any guy that attempted to flirt with her but this wasn't some punk teenage guy this guy would actually hurt the young blonde maybe take her to dio he would harm her, even kill her, there was no way in hell Jotaro was going to let that happen to his best friend bringing her closer to him he was vaguely aware that he had that strange feeling once again.

"Mr. Polnareff why are you doing this?" asked avdol now facing the French stand user.

"Simple you oppose Dio there for you must parish, silver chariot finish them off

Before the stand could reach them avdol summoned his stand and stopped it.

'You'll have to go through me" the Egyptian said standing in front of his friends.

"Very well, let's go somewhere else" polnareff said leading the group out of the restaurant.

Moments later

Arriving at a different location, "we shouldn't be able to harm anyone from here.

That made Lucy think "he's working for Dio, but he doesn't want to hurt people why would he do that, the guy from the plan had no problem hurting or killing innocent people.

Avdol and polnareff fought until avdol gained the upper hand and got rid of the flesh bud that had kakyoin under mind control and set polnareff on fire.

"You've lost polnareff" avdol said then throwing down a dagger.

"Avdol isn't that a little too extreme?" Lucy asked.

"It's his choice Miss Heartfilia" avdol said turning away from the defeated stand user and they all walked away.

The next day

The group arrived at the dock early the next day "I've arranged for it to be just us on the boat, it's too dangerous for other people to be on here with us" joseph said as they neared their ship.

"That's a good idea" Lucy said looking out at the ocean.

"Excuse me" a familiar voice sounded from behind the group, turning around they found polnareff standing there.

"Polnareff are you here for another fight?" asked joseph.

"No I came to ask you something Mr. Joestar, do you have two right hands?" asked polnareff looking at the older gentleman.

"That's a peculiar thing to ask?" said Lucy who was between Laxus and kakyoin

"I'm asking because I'm searching for a man who has two right hands is the man who raped and murdered my younger sister" the Frenchman said thinking of his deceased sister.

Joseph stared at polnareff before taking off his left glove and showing it to the Frenchman.

"I lost it fifty years ago" joseph told the young man.

"I see" polnareff said.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking our picture?" a random girl asked jotaro.

"Get lost" jotaro said.

"That's no way to talk to a lady" polnareff said before turning to the girls "I'd be glad to take your picture" he told them

"I have a feeling this guy is a bit of a pervert" Lucy said out loud.

"I agree he reminds me of gramps" Laxus said as he shivered thinking of his and Lucy's grandfather Makarov Dreyar.

"Polnareff you said the man who killed your sister had two right hands, do you know anything about him?" Lucy asked.

"unfortunately no, she was walking home from school with a friend on a rainy afternoon when they were attacked, the friend was stabbed first before the bastard raped and killed her, the friend was conscious enough to see some kind of force field keeping him dry and the two right hands" polnareff said thinking back to that day he lost his only remaining family "I met dio two years later, he said he would help me find the bastard if I joined him"

"Hmm I'm wondering if the guy you're looking for is a stand user" said kakyoin.

"It's possible considering that since you said there was a shield keeping him dry" said avdol.

"Polnareff can I ask you something?" asked Lucy who had a theory about his story there was something about it that didn't make sense.

"What are you thinking luce?" Laxus asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that Dio would offer to help polnareef find his sister's killer when they just met" Lucy said looking at her cousin.

"Huh now that you mention it that is odd" Laxus replied thinking about it.

"Are you saying that Dio already knows who murdered my sister and is hiding the identity?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Lucy answered.

Getting seriously pissed off "Mr. Joestar I'd like to join in your hunt for dio, "polnareff said.

"Alright" Joseph said

"Excuse me are you the Joestar group?" asked a man wearing a captain's cap.

"We are, is the ship ready?" Joseph answered looking at the man.

"Yes sir, right this way please" the man said heading the way he came from allowing the group to follow him.

The group set sail to Egypt to find dio, defeat him and save holly.

There you go folks chapter three, I apologize for the wait it's been a long 7 months, I moved from California to Oregon and am about to move again, hopefully I'll have chapter 4 out for you guys soon, please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Bizarre adventure

Hey peeps anime26 here with another chapter of bizarre adventure, hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own jojo's bizarre adventure or fairy tail or the characters.

Chapter 4

"Man this is gorgeous" Lucy said as she and Laxus stood at the railing looking out at the ocean.

"Yes it's very peaceful, but I have to ask why are you guys in your uniforms aren't you hot?" joseph asked jotaro and kakyoin who were lounging in lounge chairs on the deck.

"Because we're students" kakyoin answered jotaro just grunted in agreement.

"Kakyoin, Laxus and I are students as well but we changed so we could be more comfortable" Lucy said looking toward the red haired teen.

"It's all about discipline Lucy-san" kakyoin answered before a ruckus caught everyone's attention.

"Let me go you pig, un-hand me" a shout came from a child that had stowed away that the ship crew had found.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought the foundation made it clear that no passenger's were allowed on but us" joseph asked the man.

"My apologies Mr. Joe star we found that he had stowed away on board with out anyone noticing" the crewman replied looking toward the Joe star group.

The kid bit the crewmen and jumped into the sea.

"Is he looking to swim back to land?" polnareff said watching the kid.

"This isn't good these waters are known for shark attacks" the man who got bitten said watching as a shark surfaced.

"Hey little boy come back before you get yourself killed" Laxus yelled out trying to get the kid's attention.

Unfortunately a shark showed up and tried attacking the kid before an invisible force attacked the shark forcing the creature out of the water into the air, while that was happening a hand grabbed the kid.

"Good grief, what a pain in the ass" jotaro said as he swam back to the ship

"Way to go jotaro" Lucy shouted glad that her friend saved the little boy.

Swimming jotaro noticed something, laying his hand on the kid's chest

"You're a" knocking the hat off long dark hair tumbled down "a girl" jotaro finished saying.

"How dare you grab my chest like that you jerk" the girl said trying to slap jotaro who just blocked the hit.

"Jotaro Michael Kujo I'm going to kick your ass as soon as you're back on this ship" Lucy yelled pissed off that her friend treated a girl like that.

Suddenly joseph noticed something cut the shark in half "hurry jotaro something cut the shark it could be a stand" joseph warned his grandson who quickly swam toward the life saver polnareff threw out to them.

"Hiepherent green" kakyoin yelled out the emerald green stand come out and grab jotaro and the girl before the enemy stand could get them.

Dropping down to the floor the girl panted as everyone looked at her thinking that the girl was the stand user.

"What are you all looking at?" the girl asked looking up at the group before taking out a switchblade "I'll cut you all up this demon blade is looking to drink the blood of its 340th victim you stupid grunts" the girl said waving the blade around.

"Grunts, you know I really don't think it's her" kakyoin said with a small smile.

"I agree with kakyoin, she's just a kid" Lucy said Laxus nodding agreeing with both of them jotaro grunted as he lit up a cigarette.

Suddenly the girl screamed as the captain tightly grabbed her arm making her drop the small weapon "so this is the stowaway" the captain as he maintained his grip on the young girl.

"Captain you've verified the identity of the men on this ship correct?" joseph asked the captain.

"Of course the men in this crew have served on this ship for ten years" the captain said before walking to jotaro taking the cigarette out of the young stand user's mouth and smashed it against the little emblem on jotaro's hat

"You're a guest on this ship please follow the rules, where were you going to dump the ashes or the butt? In our beautiful ocean?" the captain said putting the remains of the cig in jotaro's coat pocket and walked away.

"Hold on if your going to put it out just put it you don't need to be a prick" jotaro said looking at the captain.

"JOTARO" Lucy and joseph shouted.

"I'm aware that I'm being rude, but I figured it out" jotaro said pointing to the captain "he's the stand user" he finished saying.

"Stand" the head of the ship said in confusion turning around looking at the group.

"Jotaro there must be some mistake, captain Tennille was personally requested by the speed wagon foundation" avdol said.

"Yeah jotaro what proof do you have?" asked Lucy looking at her best friend.

"I've figured out that when a stand user inhales a tiny bit of cigarette smoke a tiny vain appears on the tip of the nose" jotaro said pointing to his nose making the stand users cover their noses including captain Tennille.

"Jotaro are you serious?" polnareff asked his hand covering his nose.

"No I was bluffing, but it seems it worked, I had planned on using it on everyone on board" jotaro said looking at the obviously fake captain.

Suddenly the fake captain starts laughing "I must say you are a smart young man jotaro kujo" the fake captain said.

"Captain Tennille?" joseph asked.

"The good captain is back at the dock probably swimming with the sharks by now." The obviously fake captain said as his stand manifested "let me introduce you to my stand, dark blue moon" the fake captain Tennille finished his statement.

Upon hearing that Laxus brought Lucy closer to him and moved toward avdol and kakyoin.

Avdol brought the little girl closer to the group for protection.

Before anything could happen jotaro's star platinum knocked the fake captain and his stand into the water.

"Well now that's over we can" kakyoin said before noticing something on jotaro's stand.

Going to move his hand jotaro found that he was frozen solid, "what the?" jotaro said.

"Jotaro, why on earth do you have barnacles on your hand? You weren't in the water long enough for them to attach" Lucy asked taking his hand.

Before he can answer jotaro and star platinum were pulled into the ocean by an unknown force.

"JOTARO" Lucy and joseph shout out.

Under the water jotaro saw that the fake captain was across from him with a smug look as his started creating a whirl pool around the two.

Jotaro had to find a way to defeat them.

There you go folks chapter 4 of bizarre adventure, I apologize for the long wait, we recently moved again hopefully we won't have to move again for a long while.

Please rate and review.


End file.
